


Whatever Our Souls are Made Of, His and Mine are the Same

by LetsMakeSomeNoiz



Series: You Are Tormented By a Desire to Keep the One You Love Safe [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blaze is a big baby, Fluff, M/M, Mizuki is exasperated, bedridden Mizooks, honestly this could be just a friendship fic soooo, i've put it up as m/m because there are some huge hints that it is but, look at it however you would like, seriously this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMakeSomeNoiz/pseuds/LetsMakeSomeNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze has lingering guilt that he wasn't there for his best friend. Mizuki assures him he was never in the wrong. Cue the dweebs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Our Souls are Made Of, His and Mine are the Same

To keep someone safe...

Blaze sighed, sitting up from bed and shoving the blankets away as he anxiously rubbed at his head. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Not that that was anything new, necessarily. The past week had been an endless blur of stress and sleepless nights, and he didn't expect the future to hold much of anything different, either. 

Recently, Mizuki had been admitted to the hospital after his involvement with Morphine, cue Blaze cursing himself everyday for not being here for him. To help him realize that his Rib gang didn't need Morphine to tie them closer together, that they were fine the way they were.

But no.

He had been off of the island. He had abandoned his best friend, and he couldn't feel more horrible for it.

Not that he knew what was going to happen, nor was he sure if he could have even prevented it, but still, he placed the blame squarely upon himself, and felt that burden heavily.

"Mizuki..."

Mizuki, for his part, blamed Blaze for nothing. It was his own fault, not Blaze's, yet still, the tall raven still fixed him with this puppy dog eyed look whenever he visited him in the hospital, and the next time he did it, Mizuki had finally had enough.

"Blaze." 

The raven seemed to snap out of his reverie, blinking, his attention fully upon Mizuki.

"You do realize this isn't your fault, right? None of this is your fault."

"Mizu-"

"Blaze."

Blaze quieted, allowing Mizuki to speak.

"I did this to myself. There was nothing you could have done, so stop thinking like that, okay?" 

The raven sighed, otherwise scooting his chair closer to the hospital bed and gently taking Mizuki's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I was just...I was so afraid for you. When they told me what had happened, I...I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. And when you awoke..." He smiled warmly, a smile that caused Mizuki's breath to catch in his throat and his heart to beat a bit more rapidly. 

"I can't even express how happy I was. They kept telling me...well, it doesn't matter. What matters is you're here now, and even though I couldn't protect you then-"

"Blaze-"

"-I can protect you now."

Mizuki's eyes widened slightly, a light flush staining his cheeks before he glanced away, making to cough so as to hide his face. 

"You don't have to protect me, Blaze."

"Oh! It's not that I think you're not strong enough to do so yourself!" Blaze spluttered quickly, looking embarrassed. 

Mizuki shook his head, biting back a smile. "Dweeb, that's not what I meant..."

Blaze paused, though sighed in relief at Mizuki's reaction, another lovely smile gracing his lips, reaching right up to dark blue eyes. "You'll be happy to know the rest of Dry Juice is coming out of their comas, as well. Hopefully you'll all be well enough soon to leave this place."

"Ugh, I hope so...hospital food isn't agreeing with me..." He grumbled, eyeing his lunch that had been brought in just a few moments ago with disdain.

"Well...it's a good thing that I brought you this~" From seemingly out of nowhere (though really it had been hiding in Blaze's knapsack all along), he pulled out a familiar silver package with blue writing, holding it between two fingers, a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

"Are they frosted strawberry flavored?"

"What else flavor would they be?" Blaze teased, shaking the package gently before giving them to a gleeful Mizuki, who tore into the package with abandon, not even bothering to break a piece of, instead shoving nearly half of one tart into his mouth, smiling despite his full mouth.

"Would you stop that! You're going to choke!" Blaze scolded half-heartedly, though it was enough at least to get Mizuki to swallow.

"I feel like I haven't had something that delicious in years. Thank you, Blaze."

"It's the least I could do. Just make sure you listen to the doctor's orders so you can get out of here, okay?"

Mizuki sighed, but otherwise nodded obediently. "Yes...oh, and Blaze?"

"Mm?"

"Next time, can you bring me some cinnamon rolls?"

"You are hopeless..."

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fanfic in a terribly long time, and first fanfic up on AO3, so feel free to let me know if I didn't tag something properly or anything.
> 
> And I don't know about the Pop Tarts. I suppose that stems from a headcanon I have that Mizuki secretly enjoys crappy breakfast junk food (including toaster strudels ;))


End file.
